Kenny the Insane Master Thief
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Ally Criss a ex memeber of the Cooper Gang has just returned from Hell. Now she's a singer and a killer. But one night the past repeats itself. Now Ally's a mother to a small foxcoon named Kenny Cooper. But will Kenny follow the family name?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I was bored again and decided to do a SC story anyway here'+s the story of Kenny C one of my many Sly Cooper OC's. This is about 2 of my OC's Ally C and Kenny.**

**You'll find out who as you read. Oh and i don't own Sly Cooper SuckerPunch owns them. **

* * *

><p>_Prologue_<p>

This is weird to do...I wish mom would let me help me with her work, but instead she asked me to say hi to the people that will read this.

I guess I'm screwing you up.

My names Kendal C although people call me Kenny. I'm 4"1 and have light brown fur, I have black fur around my eyes like a mask, and a striped tail. Which is one of a lot of weird things about me since I'm a fox. But I don't think about it that much. I have light brown eyes, and black hair that goes into my face and is really spiky. I wear a blue and black striped shirt, a black Linkin Park shirt over it, blue jeans, and black airwalks. I really like alot of scary things. I guess it's cause of those voicy people.

Oh my mom's name is Ally C she's 6"7 way taller than me. I wonder if I'll get that tall. She has dark brown fur, and light brown eyes too, but her's change when she's either mad or sad. When she's mad there blood red, when she's sad there a black color. She wears a black long sleeve shirt and a splattered tank top over it. Black jeans and black boots that have alot of buckles on them. She has brown wavy hair that always covers her left eye, but she cut it short now so it doesn't cover it as much, she has a lot of red on the back of her head. She said that there was a bad accident and it dyed her hair permanently.

My mom works hard to take care of me. She's a singer in a band also know as Mental 666. Means mental hell. They sing alot on weekdays and I go to all her concerts. I met alot of famous bands already. I even met Linkin Park once it was awesome they gave me 3 signed shirts, and a guitar. My mom plays the guitar and sings for the band I go on stage with them alot while my mom sings. So everyone in Paris knows me. It's kinda weird when people recognize you, but mommy says I'll get used to it.

She has a second job. She takes care of all the bad people that come into this world. She's not a cop. But she does "put them away". She takes them and kills them, either down in our basement when she has to bring work home. Or at her work place, a giant tunnel way that's under the city with a whole crud load of rooms. I've helped her with her job lots of time but she said that she wants me to stay innocent for a while till she says I can kill again. So no killing for me.

Oh hi mommy. Hmm oh ok. Huh? B-but I wanna tell them more. But...Ok mommy.

That was my mommy. She said I have to stay quiet now. I think she's got new people to torture... I'm gonna go see! Bye everyone!

(Kenny runs down to the basement to help his mom kill the gang members she had caught.)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter of Kenny the Insane Master Thief. This just who Ally Criss is and what her life was like before Kenny came.**

**I do not own Sly Cooper Sucker Punch owns him.**

* * *

><p>whexplains<p>

I've been lying here for a long time. It seems like I've been here forever. Just lying here alone. I know not of what I am anymore. But I do know I am here, in the darkest reaches of Hell.

I remember who I was. I remember everything that had happened in my life. That's all I've known and all I have now.

I remember... I was a thief... I was a member of the famous Cooper Gang... I remember all the times that we had together... Everything was so fun and everyone was so happy. We were like a family. We had always protected each other and made sure everything was okay. If it wasn't, we wouldn't stop till everything was right again. Just the 4 of us...

They had found me when I was only a child. Not even four years old. I know not of what had happened to my parents. I just know that they were there before, then gone so suddenly. I was alone, I had nothing other than a small bear and a yellow blanket. It had rained one night. As it lightning and thundered I had ran in search of someone to shelter me from the noises of the horrendous storm. Unknowingly I had stumbled upon their base. I rushed inside as fast I could and hid underneath a desk. I had heard a door open and saw light shine into the dark abyss of the room. I trembled in the shadows. From either from the ice cold water that had drenched my dark fur, or the fear that the creature was a monster coming to swallow me whole. I was surprised that the creature had such gentle brown eyes, as he looked at me in the corner hidden in the shadows.

The creature was nothing more than a raccoon. Much older then I was. He had given me his hand to take. I was hesitant afraid of being harmed. But his grip on my small hand was assuring and very calming. I knew right at that moment that I could trust him. I was shown to the others. The strength Murray had taken a liking to me he accepted me very quickly. The mind of our team Bentley took awhile but after some time he grew to accept me as part of the team.

We went on many adventures each one more exciting then the next. We had many chases with Interpol, but I knew it was nothing more than Sly and Inspector Fox's love game. We easily thwarted any vile villains that were trying to destroy us.

But there was one. This accursed devil that never should've been made into this world. She was the most difficult to apprehend. Sadly our victory had not come without a price to pay. That vile bitch. Even when we destroyed her she still made it her mission to eradicate us. Poor Bentley now confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I was 11 when that tragedy struck. Sly assured me that things going to get better. But I knew other wise. Murray was never the same after Bentley's accident. His lovable grin was now gone, and he never seemed interested in anything. He had often blamed himself if such small incidents happened on our missions, most of which had been my fault. But Sly and Bentley promised me thing would pull through in the end.

Sadly these would not happen.

Only a year after the accident... He showed up. This poisoned demon that had come from a deadly crypt. He is the most vile being I have ever seen. He is cold, cruel, insane, and heartless. The things he has done to me. He's Sickness... That's what he is. He's a sickness you can not cure or destroy for that matter. I had tried to destroy him any way I could. But none of it helped.

He had tried to force me to do evil things to Sly, Bentley and Murray. I had told him I would never do anything to hurt them. They had raised me since I was a mere girl. I could never.

"There lying to you."

"They've never cared about you."

"Kill them."

He would whisper to me as I slept. If I ever did rest then. As I grew older and more distant. I found it progressively hard to get any rest. Whether it was because of Sickness or these horrible nightmares I had, that would've scared Sly well into his years.

When I was 15. 2 years since Murray had left. I had finally found a way to silence that infernal spirit. I had to kill people to silence the ancient devil. I was not about killing innocent people, I am not a maniac that kills as they wished. I only vowed to murder those who truly deserved death. The killings seemed to silence the old one for sometime.

Then came the night that he wouldn't stand it any longer. He had grown in raged and he had screamed at me. He told me that if I didn't do what I should've done years before... He would take my body and force me to do what he had wanted.

That was the last straw. I was done.

I was 16 at the time. Murray had came back, others had came as well. Bentley now had a girlfriend. Sly had Carmelita now. It had seemed as if they had forgotten all about me. That had only added to my decision.

I had locked myself in my room. Everyone was out enjoying the day, enjoying there lives. But I had not been able to enjoy my life in a long time. I was always protecting them from Sickness. That monster had destroyed me. The one that had broken me.

I remembered I had sighed and looked out my only window at the black sky above me. Not a star in sight. I felt that I should have cried at the lack of stars in the sky. Oh how I miss them now, I miss them as much as I had that night, I had tears in my eyes my light brown eyes. I had always told Sly that I was "eye" related to him since we had the same eyes. The same beautiful light brown. I breathed in a ragged breath as I pulled a gun from under my mattress. The tears fell from my eyes smearing my black eyeliner all down my face. I slammed my hands hard on my art desk. Gun in my hand. It felt hot in my tightly clutched hand, as though the metal of the weapon was burning my skin as if it were a hot cinder from the stove. I let out more harsh breaths. My breathing was so shallow and quick. I glanced down at a picture on my desk. It was of me, Sly, Bentley, and Murray. We had taken it when I was ill with phenemoa it was so I would feel better about missing a mission. I had always liked that picture. It was all that I had that it reminded me of that time so long ago. When we were all so carefree. We did not have to worry about villains or being taken away. It was such a better time then. My tears fell from my face onto the picture. I gritted my teeth. I held the gun so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I brought the gun to my temple. I heard the swift sound of a door opening and pulled the trigger...

The last I remember of that night. Was falling to the floor and landing on my side. I felt my blood drain from my skull onto the floor, all around me. I heard my door being broken off it's hinges. Obvisouly by Murray trying to get to me. I heard Murray scream then Sly, then Bentley. My vision was blurred. Death was coming fast for me. I know they had to have seen the note I had left. It was still readable although now covered with my blood and brain matter. "I'm sorry I just can't take it anymore. I will miss you all dearly. I'll be sure to tell of you three when I am gone, I know your parents would've been proud of you three. I'm so sorry that you were never proud of me.." Was all that I had wrote, the note was nothing more than a weave of lies far from the truth of my real reasons.I heard Murray sob. Then felt my body being lifted it up. I looked up. Sly was cradling me in his arms like he had done when I was a child. Tears were flowing from his eyes. Everyone in the team was looking at me, either in tears or in shock. Carmelita was next to Sly crying as well. I could hear very little of what they were saying. But I did hear Sly's only question.

"Why?"

I looked at them but didn't say a word. My eyes were growing more and more heavy with each breath I took in. Till finally death subcombed me. The last I heard was Sly, Bentley and Murray begging me too stay alive. But I could not. I would not stay and let them die by my hands, I would much rather have them kill themselves by there own hands then by mine.

Afterwards I had awoken in Hell. The opposite of our world. Ironically Hell and the world of the living looked very much the same. Except everything looks disgusting or burned, and the air smells of burning corpses. I was not afraid when I met the Grim Reaper and his master the Devil himself. Devil explained to me the reasons I am here instead of heaven. But I could not of cared even if I tried. I already knew why I was here it does not matter. As long as Sly and the other can live. They'll have a much better life without me there, I am sure of that.

We may have been close. But they have to move on, I just hope they have by now. But if I could do redo my whole life. I would have made sure that I lived it to the fullest and tried to find a better way keep Sickness at bay. I've cursed myself for being such a terrible person. I feel as if I deserve to be punished. I have forced pain on them. But it was for the greater good? Was it not? Or was I only a coward, thinking that death was a way to escape Sickness foul grip on my life? Oh my god I have no control over my thoughts anymore!

My dear god what has happened to me? What have I become? Please someone hear my cry! Please release me from this prison, I want to go home! I don't want to be dead anymore! I miss my family! Please someone! Anyone?

I'm replied in silence. No one is here. My mind is slowly breakdown on it's self. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I'm starting to loose my grip on reality. But what is reality really? Oh no I did it again! Why am I questioning everything that I know? I know who I was and who I am now! I know that Sly Bentley and Murray were real! But what if they were just figments of your mind because of the loneliness you were feeling since you were born? God somebody shut me up! Blow my head off my body! Just stop my inferior question I can not take it anymore! I have been here far too long, I'm loosing my mind! God I besiege you, let me go I want to live once more! I want to see them once more! That's all I ask dear god! Please that is all I want!


	3. Chapter 3

**New** **Chapter enjoy. Next one will explain what Ally did afterwards, so it'll be short.**

**I do not own Sly Cooper SuckerPunch owns him.**

* * *

><p>I feel a sudden presence of death and despair behind me. I turn and I see Death standing before me. He looked at me with a small grin on his thick skull. His visits were a common deed he did for me. After spending many a day reaping the souls of the living he would come to me. Not for any particular reason, he just came for some peace and quiet before he had to go work once more. But this visit was very different from the others, I could tell by the grin he had, he has brought some sort of news for me. I stood on my legs although worn and weak from not being used. I looked at Death who's face was concealed in shadow by his cloak.<p>

"What news do you heed Grim Reaper? What message does thou bear that concerns me?" I asked Death. "Tell me I beg of you. Has someone I have loved past? If that be so then tell me who have I lost?" I begged. Death shook his head at me and placed his skeletal hand on my head.

We were suddenly in a different place. This world was more pleasant then that of Purgatory. But I knew it was not the world of the living. This place seemed to be more peaceful then that of Hell. I turned to Death puzzled as to the reason we were here. He raised a skinny skeletal hand and pointed North of us. I turned and all of a sudden a large blinding surrounded us. I could not see and I felt as though I was falling.

I waited till I felt as though I had hit the ground once more. But a strange sensation I feel. I feel as though I am resting on a cloud, I feel so weightless. My eyes shot open, I was greeted by a poster covered ceiling. I looked at the pictures of bands and movie stars that lined the ceiling above me. My eyes widened. I was in my room again. I placed my hand over my heart. I felt the small steady beats it gave off although it should not have a beat at all. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. I was alive once again. I sat up on what was revealed as my old bed.

My tears flowed as I turned to see what had become of my room while I was deceased. I was shocked to find that my blood was still painted all over the wall. The blood was now a dried reddish brown color and was free of any pieces of my brain. I carefully turned and stood up. My body ached and creaked although I was still a young girl. I took cautious steps till I walked over to my dressers mirror. I looked at the worn cracked reflective glass. I saw that my body had changed so much, I was now taller than my original 5"7 I appeared to have reached over 6 feet now. My fur was now almost black then the brown it had been before. My hair was a long wavy mess that was now down my back, the back of my hair was now red it had to have been stained by the blood I had lost, my bangs were longer and now covered my left eye completely. My eyes were still the same light coco color they had been before. But all the light I once had in my eyes was now gone forever. The clothes I had on were a black corset top with blue lace, a black leather motorcycle jacket, black jeans, black high heeled boots, and black and blue fingerless gloves. I smiled. My wish has been granted, I am so happy to be home.

_**"Yes it feels good to be back."**_

My eyes widen. That accursed voice I had wished I would never hear ever again. I turned and was meet with his unholy face. Sickness. He's back. Why wouldn't he just die and leave me be. Sickness grinned at me then disappeared like mist. I felt my body shake as chills shot up my spine. My knees collapsed and I fell to the floor. "GOD YOU HAVE CHEATED ME! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO BE ALIVE ONCE MORE? WHY MUST YOU BRING THAT-THAT MONSTER BACK INTO MY LIFE!" I screamed to the heavens begging for answers as tears fell. Silence was my only answer as its always been. Sudden anxiety and adrenaline over came me. Without thinking I ran out of my room. I didn't care if anyone saw me and I prayed no one did. I shall never live in peace as long as that bastard is around me. I will flee the life I had hoped to gain again. I will find my own life somewhere else far from them, far away so they are protected from me.

I ran for hours till I reached the shoreline. I walked onto the dock and looked outer yonder to the sea. The water glistened under the light of the full moon so luminescent that shown high above me. I do not know what to do now except to get away. I just want the gang to stay alive and move on. They should not be grieving over my suicide, they should be living there lives. I only regret that I will not be there to see there lives unfold. But I ask for only the best of wishes for all of them. I hope Sly and Carmelita are happy now that they are together. I wish the same for Bentley and his girlfriend Penelope. Please let Murray not be scarred by my selfish act, let him be happy and best of wishes to him as well. I pray that their angels will watch over them and keep them safe for me. Their alive. I just hope they STAY alive and keep living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I changed somethings these next few chapters are going to be different. These three are going to be from Sly, Bentley, and Murray's POV and how their living/dealing with there lives.**

**Also I'll rarely mention names but I think my descriptions will tell you who it is.**

**This is Sly's POV of the whole situation.**

**I do not own Sly Cooper. **

* * *

><p>Shadows surround me. I see no one. I breath out a sigh. I am back here again, back here, to relive such horrid nightmare that plagues my mind with a mysterious longing. But I sense something is off with this dream. Sobs suddenly fill the air. The sound helpless and full of need. I turn and in horror. I see her. She was there.<p>

She was wearing blue and white pajamas that were tattered. She was holding on tightly to a small bear and yellow blanket. She looked up at me with sadness and tears. "B-big brother!" She cried to me. My stomach twisted into a million knots. My heart hurt for her. "Big brother! Help me! I don't wanna do the bad thing they tell me to do!" She cried breaking my thoughts. Without thinking I picked her up. Shekept a tight grip on my neck and shirt. I knew who she was. She _was_ my little sister. "But this isn't right! She's dead!" My mind screamed as if it were in my face. We suddenly heard the horrible sound of metal creaking. It creaked all around us. As if the shadows were turning into demons that were coming to kill us. I ran holding her tightly as she trembled in my grip. I ran as fast as I could.

But it wasn't enough. _He_ caught us with ease. She screamed as he pryed her out of my grip with his devil like claws. No I wasn't loosing her again! I lunged at her and reached to grab her. But that monster's wing came upon me breaking my spine in two. I fell to the floor bleeding, but alive. Wait? I cannot move my legs anymore!

Then that sicking sound beated against my ear drum. The sound of flesh being torn. I could only scream at the cruel being pleading it to stop. But my pleads were ignored. I was too late. The deed been done... He tossed her body aside as if she were nothing more than a rag doll instead of a young girl she had once been. A sweet girl she once was, sweater than roses, now was brutally slaughtered by this devil of darkness. I did nothing as he approached me. His claws now littered with blood and bits of her flesh. He hissed at me like a cobra then raised his massive wing high above him. It came down swiflty as to be a guilliton blade about to decapitate me. One swift move the wing came down... Then darkness swallowed me...

I awoke, fear jolted me awake. Cold sweat fell from my drenched face. I sighed and covered my face with my hands as reality started to sink in. After I had gain my senses again I got out of bed quietly as to not disturb my love. I looked at her. Her blue hair covering her face; I ever so gentley moved her hair away from her face. I rested my hand on her cheek; she smiled at my touch. I smiled a slight smile but it quickly faded. I sighed and stood up. I walked out onto my balcony. I crossed my arms on the railing and looked up at the star filled sky. Another one of these nights. Where I simply stay up all night as memories of her plague my mind, all the while I hold back my grief.

I look down at all the lights the city gave. I would often see her appear ,as I look out to the city, but it's always revealed to have been just mist or smoke. This city she loved it so. I never knew what she loved about this city, but she loved it all the same. I loved this city simply because I was born here in this city of light and romance.

She had always seen beatuy in darker things. She was an odd child. Black was the color she craved, she was drawn to darkness and darkness was drawn to her, words of wisdom and tales of things unknown she would always tell. She was odd but I would never dare change her. She was perfect to me. Alhough she told me not, she was perfect in my eyes. But now she's gone.

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweat pants. My fingers brushed against something that felt like paper but it wasn't. I pulled it out revealing a old photo. It had been one of the many she had onced owned. It was of me, her, Bentley and Murray. We took it when she was sick and couldn't go with us on a mission, it was just to help cheer her up some. We had taken alot of pictures. Most of them she had taken she loved taking pictures, but she hated having her picture taken. She said that if we ever raken her camera again she would bite us. Even though she hated having her's taken, we still have many of her. I smiled sadly as the picture. Me, bentleyt and Murray were smiling while she looked annoyed and slightly sad for a odd reason.

I felt tears fall as I remembered her. It still killed me to remeber her, but I didn't want her to just be a memory that fades away. So here I stand wishing her back even though it's been almost 5 years since she died. No that isn't the right way, she had died, but she had taken her own life. Gun in hand, her blood splattered the walls. That grisly scene is never far from my mind. Just like the memory I have of my parents death. Every time I close my eyes I relive the whole scene, every minute, every second, every little detail that had happened that night. Replay over and over in my mind. The only diffrence between them is my parents were murdered by a mad men. I had avenged them in my early adulthood. But there is no mad men in her case. No one I can make suffer the same way that she had. Maybe the mad man that had taken her was her own mind I"ll never know.

I often wonder where she is now. Is she in Heaven with my parents watching over me like a angel? Or is she in Hell along with millions of other poor souls being tortured in the most cruel and vile ways? I wish I knew I really do. I wish I could see her once more. I would hug her like I used to, and tell her everything would get better. I want to see her once more. I miss her so much that it makes me sick. But I suppose God has had it in for me and my family. I can't blame him though. Ever since the ancient days of my forfathers when _HE_ was created. That bastard that cold hearted bird we created, we never meant to but we did sadly... We did create him. But I killed him and cleansed my family of our curse he can no longer harm anyone of my blood... Did we not destroy him God? That vile monster. I know what my sins are, but his were far worse than mine. Still you took her away. We may have stole many things from the wealthy, but we always did it with honor did we not? So why God! Why did you take her from us, she was only 16! She was young; had her whole life ahead of her, she was ready for it! But you always have to take good people away! All the good we've done has not cleansed us and never will! All we've done to protect this world will **NEVER **bring her back again!

I ball my hand into a tight fist, as I hold a tight grip on the picture. I glare at the night sky as more tears started to appear. I ask God this and only this.

_"What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I know most of you might want to kill me for making Sly a wreck. But his life get's better. <strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
